Mazinkaiser SKL Vs Los Mikenes
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: En una Dura Batalla donde el Gran Mazinger Z se encontraba en dificultades, Desciende del Cielo 2 Robots cuyos pilotos son aún más peligrosos que sus robots. Esta es la historia Naruto Uzumaki: El Hombre Que se Convirtió en un Dios-Demonio y su Eterna Compañera y Amante Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta historia ocurre después de la llegada de Venus A, pero antes del siguiente Episodio.

-Use la versión SKL de Mazinkaiser por una simple razón, me gusto más el Diseño de SKL. Por eso lo utilice, además, me gusta las armas que tiene y su Pilder.

-Mazinkaiser SKL fue ligeramente modificado, en vez de tener una cabina para 2 pilotos solo tendrá una y los controles serán un poco diferentes, como pasa con Ryo Magami funcionara con Sensores de Movimientos para controlar el Mecha. Piensen en los controles de los Gunpla de Gundam Build Fighters.

-Los Poderes de Mazinkaiser SKL serán los mismos, solo que agregare otros.

-Los Diseños de todos menos Robot Jefe serán los de Mazinkaiser normal y SKL, junto a algunos de Mazinger Edición Z: El Impacto, mientras que los que no aparecieron ahí serán los mismos.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Humano y de las Bestias de Combate.

\- _"_ Pensamiento Humano y de las Bestias de Combate ".

- **Habla del Emperador de las Tinieblas y de algunos monstruos.**

\- _"_ **pensamiento del** **Emperador de las Tinieblas y de algunos monstruos** ".

 **Tecnica/Arma.**

 **Kaigun Misairu (Naval Missile, Misil Naval).**

 **Atomikku Panchi (Atomic Punch, Puño Atómico).**

 **Sandā Burēku (Thunder Break, Trueno Quebrador/Rayo Fulminante).**

 **Reitou Bīmu (Rayo Congelante/de Hielo).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gran Mazinger/Mazinger Z.

* * *

" **Mazinkaiser SKL Vs Los Mikenes"**

" **capítulo** **I"**

" **Desciende el Majin"**

* * *

Un Trió de Robots estaban acorralados por un Ejército de Robots. Uno era bastante robusto, tiene el cuerpo de color rojo con una parte en forma de triángulo invertido de color amarillo y la sección media den cuerpo de un rojo más claro. Los brazos y las Piernas en forma de "cables" cubiertos por varios anillos de color amarillo con los pies y las manos de color gris, los brazos son bastantes largos. La cabeza del robot es de color rosa y en forma de esfera con una rejilla por boca y un par de ojos blancos de caricatura.

Otro era un Robot Femenino muy hermoso. El Robot tiene una buena figura, es de color blanco y rojo con un frente de color púrpura claro y su "cabello" es largo de color marrón. Cuenta con una cara similar a la humana con un tono de piel similar a su piloto y grandes labios rojos visibles.

El Ultimo era más alto que los demás. tenía el cuerpo, los antebrazos, las piernas y en la entrepierna de color negro. Mientras que la sección media del cuerpo, los brazos y muslos de color blanco, en los muslos y los antebrazos tiene un par de aletas en cada uno. En el pecho tiene un disipador de calor rojo en forma de V y aletas puntiagudas en sus extremos. La cabeza es de color gris, con una rejilla por boca, la nariz y la mitad superior de la cara de color azul con ojos amarillos, cuernos que apuntan hacia arriba a los lados de la cabeza y un tipo de corona que tiene los lados muy altos que terminan en punta afilada.

Ellos Eran Robot Jefe, Venus A y Gran Mazinger. Ellos estaban rodeados por las fuerzas de Mikenes, no tenían escapatoria alguna y sería difícil vencer a ese ejército. El Piloto de Robo Jefe, Jefe dijo.

\- ¿Alguien me puede recordar como terminamos en esta situación? –Pregunto Jefe.

-Resumiendo todo. Estebamos patrullando la zona por si aparece una Bestia de Combate, el Prof. Kabuto nos llamó diciendo que había aparecido una Bestia de Combate en esta zona. Cuando llegamos ahí estaba la Bestia de Combate, pero cuando nos acercamos aparecieron estas Bestias de Combate. Al parecer caímos en su trampa-Explico Jun, la piloto de Venus A.

-Gracias por la explicación-Dijo Jefe.

-Rayos, Podría salir volando con el Scramble Dash, pero no creo que me dejen hacerlo y tampoco puede abandonarlos-Dijo Tetsuya, El Piloto de Gran Mazinger.

En un acantilado estaba un ser extraño. Era parecido a un centauro, con torso humanoide de piel verde y una barba, que lleva una armadura de estilo griego que se encuentra en la parte trasera de un tigre de dientes de sable.

\- ¡Duque Gorgon! -Grito Tetsuya

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ríndete Gran Mazinger, Estas Rodeado por los Berserk! ¡No tienes escapatoria! –Grito el Duque Gorgon.

Los Berserk son Robots Gigantes Humanoides. Que están fuertemente acorazados por una armadura plateada de estilo medieval con un par de cuernos curvos como de toro o de carnero, en el pecho tienen un rostro (1).

-Si voy a caer, lo hare luchando-Dijo Jefe y Robot Jefe comenzó a golpear su pecho como si fuera un gorila.

-Sí, Gorila Jefe tiene razón-Dijo Tetsuya y Jefe dijo "Oye" por el apodo. Gran Mazinger alzo los brazos-Toma esto. **Atomikku** -Iba a decir Tetsuya, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

\- **¡Torunēdo Kurasshā Panchi (Tornado Crusher Punch, Puños de Tornado Trituradores)!** –Un Grito vino y salieron unos puños que estaban girando a gran velocidad. Estos dieron de llenos a cientos de Berserk atravesando la cara del pecho y destruyéndolos por completo, uno paso cerda de Gorila…Digo Robot Jefe y la onda de choque que produjo el puño lo mando a volar.

-GUUAAA-Grito Jefe saliendo volando y este cayo de cabeza al suelo-GUPIIA-Dijo Jefe golpeando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Parecían los **Doriru Preshā Panchi (Puños Perforadores de Presión)** del Gran Mazinger, pero más poderosos-Dijo Tetsuya impresionado. Robot Jefe estaba jalando su cabeza que se había atorado en su cuerpo, dio un último intento más fuerte y la saco, pero jalo demasiado fuerte y su cabeza salio volando.

\- ¡Ahh! Aquí, Aquí-Dijo Jefe y estiro los brazos para atrapar su cabeza. Iba corriendo de lado a lado hasta que por fin la atrapo-Te atrape-Dijo Jefe y se la coloco, pero la puso al revés.

-Lo que sea que sea espero que este de nuestro lado-Dijo Jefe girando su cabeza al lado correcto.

Al horizonte apareció otro robot. Este era similar al Gran Mazinger, pero era más alto por unos metros y también más robusto, pero no tanto como Robot Jefe. También luce una apariencia fuertemente blindada con un cuerpo de una forma más humana, tiene una apariencia mucho más demoníaca con picos que sobresalen de los hombros y las áreas blancas son de color gris oscuro en su lugar. En los brazos tiene un par de cuchillas de color negro con el borde dorado (2).

La armadura del pecho también tiene una forma diferente que se parece a la cara de un Demonio con cuernos afilados de color rojo. En donde está el Cerebro Cóndor del Gran Mazinger había un graneo con un cuerno y había otro cráneo, pero dorado en el pecho que estaba encima del emblema rojo. Los ojos del robot son azules en lugar de amarillos como otros Mazinger.

Todos estaban impactados por la aparición de este Mazinger y a la vez estaban asustados por él. Con solo un ataque destruyo a cientos de Bestias de Combate y parece que era solo una muestra de su poder, por su apariencia debe ser un Mazinger y debería tener sus mismas habilidades, entonces ese era su versión de **Roketto Panchi (Rocket Punch, Puño Cohete)** y si ese ataque ya era muy poderoso ¿Cómo serán los demás? El Duque Gorgon estaba especialmente asustado, no tenía conocimiento de un Tercer Mazinger y este parece ser más poderoso que los anteriores, comenzó a retroceder del miedo y dijo.

\- ¿Qu…Qué es eso? ¿Otro Mazinger? ¿Quién lo construyo? -Se preguntó el Duque Gorgon.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –Grito/Pregunto Jefe.

\- ¿Qué quién soy? –Dijo el Piloto del Robot Desconocido y de la espalda del robot saco una gigantesca espada. La espada era con forma de graneo de bestia de color blanco. La espada tiene dos lados, uno con dientes de tiburón de color dorado oscuro que parecía ser para descuartizar y el otro lado con un borde afilado para cortar todo.

-Soy el mismo Infierno, Peleo porque quiero Pelear. Aplasto porque quiero Aplastar. La Frase "Causa Justa" no significa nada para mí. Soy el Majin (Dios-Demonio) conocido como Mazinkaiser (N/A: Que se pronuncia Majinkaizā) –Dijo El Piloto del Robot llamado Mazinkaiser.

\- ¡¿Mazinkaiser?! –Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Otro más-Dijo el Duque Gorgon molesto-Primero nos causa problemas Mazinger Z. Cuando estábamos a punto de derrotar a Mazinger Z aparece Gran Mazinger y ahora cuando íbamos a derrotar a Gran Mazinger aparece este Mazinkaiser. Siempre cuando uno está en problemas aparece otro ¿Por qué no podemos derrotar a un solo Mazin? –Se preguntó el Duque Gorgon Enojado.

-Bien, El Robot se llama Mazinkaiser, pero ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –Grito Jefe.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo el Piloto ahora conocido como Naruto Uzumaki. Dentro del Pilder Calavera de Mazinkaiser estaba su piloto. Este era un joven de piel bronceada, cabello rojo salvaje que lo tenía hasta más allá de los hombros con dos mechones sobre los hombros y tenía ojos azules.

La ropa que llevaba era un Kimono Verde oscuro, y parece como si tuviera rasgaduras. El Kimono está atado a su cintura, donde su longitud llega justo por encima de sus rodillas y le faltaba la manga derecha. Debajo del Kimono llevaba un traje ajustado de color negro con detalles grises que cubre toda la mitad superior de él menos el área de las axilas. Llevaba unas botas negras hasta antes de las rodillas (3).

-Ya que terminaron las presentaciones hora de trabajar-Dijo Naruto y se lanzó al ataque.

Iba corriendo entre los Berserk cortándolos o/y descuartizándolos, mientras avanzaba también los pateaba o los golpeaba. Cuando llego con Jun, Jefe y Tetsuya se colocó frente a ellos y dijo.

-Yo, Parecen que necesitan ayuda-Dijo Naruto al grupo.

-Sí, nos vendría bien la ayuda de otro Mazin-Dijo Tetsuya y saco su Espada Mazinger, comenzó a cortar en pedazos a las Bestias de Combate.

-Que comience la cacería-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y lanzo su espada hacia Robot Jefe que apenas la atrapo. Esa espada era más grande que él y apenas con las dos manos la podía sostener-Toma. No la pierdas-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes, no la perderé…-Dijo Jefe…luego de unos momentos grito- ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Y tú como pelearas?! –Preguntó/Grito Jefe. Mazinkaiser agarro los Cuernos de la cara que estaba en su pecho, los separo mostrando que en realidad era un par de pistolas, dio un giro y dijo.

-Solo les Destrozare sus cerebros con mis balas-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a disparar a todos las Bestias de Combate.

Como dijo este les voló las cabezas y disparo varias balas a la cara del pecho destruyéndolos. Otras balas destruían sus extremidades, mientras disparaba daba varios saltos acrobáticos y parece que Mazinkaiser era mucho más ágil que sus "hermanos", ya que ni Gran Mazinger o Mazinger Z podrían moverse de esa manera, comparados con él ellos eran rígidos.

-G-Guao-Dijo Jefe Impresionado.

-Heh, este es el poder de Kaiser-Dijo Naruto y en la cabina tenía en sus manos unas pistolas que iban conectadas a los controles por cables, al parecer iba usando el robot con sensores de movimiento.

Las Pistolas se quedaron sin balas, de ellas cayeron los Cartuchos y de Mazinkaiser salieron unos nuevos que los lanzo lejos, este cargo otros a las pistolas. Corrió hacia adelante, Los Berserkers lanzaron misiles hacia Mazinkaiser, pero este los destruyo con sus balas y cuando se le acabo las balas se lanzó de pansa al suelo, al caer cargo las pistolas con los cartuchos que había lanzado antes y continuo con el tiro al blanco.

Cambio el agarre de pistolas, agarrándolas del cuerpo del arma y mostrando que el mango afilado podía usarse como arma cuerpo a cuerpo, cruzo los brazos y dijo.

\- ¡Aun hay más! –Dijo Naruto haciendo la misma pose que Kaiser. Este comenzó a rebanar con las Pistolas a las Bestias de Combate, clavando el mango en sus cabezas, decapitándolas, cortando sus pies y descuartizándolas.

En pocos minutos todo el Ejercito de Berserk fue aniquilado, Gorgon no esperaba que fueran aniquilados, menos por una sola unidad. Ese monstruo era más poderoso que Gran y Z, por su apariencia supuso que era más lento y que era del tipo tanque, 0% velocidad 100% Fuerza Bruta, pero no, esa era una Unidad Perfecta, era más rápido y ágil que los otros Mazin. Sus Movimientos no eran los de una maquina…no, ¡Eran los de un ser Vivo!, incluso las Bestias de Combate que eran Ciborgs (4) este tenía incluso más vida que las Bestias de Combate. El Duque Gorgon.

\- ¡Aparece, Fortaleza Omnipotente Mikelos! –Grito el Duque Gorgon y del Cielo llego un vehículo.

Se asemejaba a un platillo volador con cuatro caras que tienen ojos amarillos, voluminosas y con grandes dientes en el área central. En la parte superior hay un pedestal mientras la parte inferior tiene cuchillas amarillas que estaban girando.

\- ¡Que Salga la Bestia de Combate, Geistteles! –Ordeno el Duque Gorgon, y de una de las caras salio un cuello extensible y abrió la boca. De la boca de Mikelos surgió un Robot. Es un gran robot Humanoide y fuertemente armado. En el pecho tiene un Rostro Humano de un Hombre de cabello negro con una Barba y de mediana edad. Es de color blanco, dorado y gris. Su armadura tiene púas en los hombros, el casco y las rótulas. Los pies también tienen garras y estaba armado con una lanza de cabeza de dragón para el combate (5).

-Ho, Apareció el Pez Gordo-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, Kaiser alzo una Mano y su puño salio volando, tomo la Espada que estaba cargando Robot Jefe, Que en el proceso mando a volar a Robot Jefe mientras Jefe Gritaba "¡No Otra Vez!" y regreso con Kaiser.

\- ¡Hora de la Pelea de Verdad! –Dijo Naruto emocionado y se lanzó al combate. Los demás les salio una gota en la cabeza por su actitud bélica.

\- ¿Soy yo o a él le falta un par de tornillos en la cabeza? –Pregunto Mucha, que estaba en el Robot Jefe como ayudante.

-No solo eres tu-Dijo Nuke, el compañero de Mucha.

\- ¿Por qué los Pilotos de un Mazin no están bien de la cabeza? –Se Preguntó Jun.

-Cier…¡Oye! –Grito Tetsuya.

\- {Tetsuya, Jun tiene razón} –Dijo EL Prof. Kabuto desde la Fortaleza Científica mediante el Comunicador de los Robots.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡¿Usted También?! –Grito Sorprendido Tetsuya.

\- {Tienes que admitirlo, Ni tu Ni mi Hermano están bien de la cabeza} –Dijo Shiro Kabuto. Hermano Menor de Koji Kabuto, El Piloto de Mazinger Z.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en América.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna Parte de América, Koji Kabuto estaba estudiante robótica y buscando una manera de mejorar a Mazinger Z junto a su Socia (#Amiga, #Novia) Sayaka Yumi, la cual estaba intentando hallar una manera de mejorar a su Robot, Artemisa A (6). De repente Koji estornudo muy fuerte. Asustando a Sayaka y mandado a volar algunos papeles.

-Koji-Dijo Sayaka recogiendo los papeles.

-Lo siento-Dijo Koji ayudando a recoger los papeles y luego comento-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí, lo más probable es que sea Shiro o Jefe-Dijo Koji.

\- ¿Por qué ellos dos? –Pregunto Sayaka.

-Simplemente pensé en los más estúpidos de nuestros amigos. No es difícil imaginar que ellos dos están hablando de mi a mis espaldas-Respondio Koji.

* * *

De Regreso a la Batalla.

* * *

Kaiser y Geistteles estaban combatiendo con sus armas. Geistteles se acercó muy cerca de Kaiser, su lanza dragón cargo energía y la disparó a quemarropa sobre Kaiser. La explosión resultante fue muy grande y la onda expansiva también lo era. El Duque Gorgon casi se fue volando por la onda expansiva sino fuera porque con su látigo se había agarrado a una roca. Al ver la explosión Gorgon comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿Qué les parecido eso?! ¡Ese es el Poder del Imperio Mikenes! –Grito Gorgon mientras reía, pero su risa no duro mucho.

-Por un momento me asuste-Dijo Naruto desde el origen de la explosión. Todos quedaron asombrados, ¡Kaiser estaba completamente intacto!, Sobrevivió a esa explosión y ni siquiera un rasguño tenia. Ahora si Gorgon estaba asustado, nada parecía parar a ese Mazinger, Detrás de él vio una sombra que la reconocía muy bien. Era la de una Entidad llameante con un rostro demoníaco con marcas negras y un par de ojos brillantes.

-Yami no Teiō-Sama (Emperador de la Oscuridad) –Murmuro Gorgon impactado. ¿Qué hacia su líder (#Jefe, #Emperador, #Dios) detrás del Mazinger, Qué era el Enemigo? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Gorgon.

-Imp…Imposible-Murmuro Gorgon incrédulo.

\- ¿Jah? Habla claro que no te escucho-Dijo Naruto poniendo la espada en su hombro.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Es imposible que el Yami no Teiō-Sama este de tu lado! –Grito Gorgon sin poder creerlo, ¿Sera posible de que tantos errores en el pasado su Emperador los haya abandonado a favor de este? No, Gorgon se negaba a creerlo.

\- ¿Qué quién soy? Ya te lo dije antes, Soy el Majin conocido como Mazinkaiser. No me importa que quien sea mi enemigo, lo destruiré de sin piedad-Dijo Naruto apuntando su Espada hacia Gorgon.

\- ¡No Puedes vencernos! ¡Somos Los Mikenes, Para ustedes nosotros somos Dioses! ¡No caeremos ante un simple Humano! –Grito Gorgon.

\- ¡Si un Dios se mete en mi camino, lo rebano! ¡Si un Demonio hace lo mismo, le Disparo! ¡Que Vengan, los Destruiré a Todos! –Grito Naruto. Del Estómago de Kaiser se abrió una Compuerta y dijo- ¡Toma Esto, **Kaizā Misairu (Kaiser Missile, Misiles Kaiser)**! –Grito Naruto y del estómago de Kaiser salio un Misil Gigantesco que impacto en una de las caras de Mikelos y la destruyo.

-Gu-Guao, Ese si es un Monstruo-Dijo Jefe impactado.

\- ¡Leviatán, Sal y Venga a Geistteles! –Grito Gorgon. De la Fortaleza Mikelos salio otra Bestia de Combate.

Esta tiene un cuerpo largo y delgado como una serpiente plateada con una cabeza de reptil azul y un Rostro humano en la frente. Tiene pequeñas garras y cohetes para volar. Tiene un par de colas secundarias (7).

\- ¡Otra Bestia de Combate! –Grito Jun.

\- ¡Hey, Se parece al Dragón Ω1 de los Viejos Tiempos! –Grito Jefe apuntando a la Bestia- ¡¿Cómo está Viva, si Koji, Sayaka y yo la destruimos hace años?! –Grito Jefe.

\- ¡Después de la Batalla perdida contra ustedes, recolecte las partes de Dragón Ω1 para el futuro! ¡Nosotros la Revivimos y la Mejoramos, ¡Renació como Leviatán, La Bestia de Combate del Ejercito Reptil del Imperio Mikenes! –Explico el Duque Gorgon.

El Dragón Rugió y cargo directo a Kaiser, mientras que en la cabina Naruto estaba sonriendo. Esa Bestia de Combate era bella, su diseño tenia estilo y representaba un gran poder. Simplemente era magnifica y él la quería para él.

-Ohh, Quiero a esa Bestia de Combate-Dijo Naruto y luego grito- ¡Hey, Wingle!, ¿Dónde Estás? ¡Necesito el Wing Cross! –Grito Naruto mirando el cielo.

\- ¿Quién será Wingle? –Se preguntó Tetsuya. Sobre el grupo apareció una sombra femenina y con alas. Ellos vieron descender a un Robot Femenino.

Ella tenía una apariencia demoniaca, La Cara, el estómago, los brazos, muslos y las piernas eran de color morado. En el área del pecho era de color negro con detalles dorados y un par de senos de color rojo con una punta afilada de color dorado. Los brazos eran de color negro con detalles dorados, tenía una hoja negra en el brazo y una cuchilla. En el trasero tiene una cosa negra con bordes afilados que termina en punta. El Pilder estaba situado en la cabeza, era rojo con un par de cuernos. Los Más resaltante son las alas demoniacas de color rojo que tiene en la cabeza, que enfrente de ellas tiene un par de cuernos afilados. Era un Robot extremadamente bello y a la vez mortal, Jefe y Robot Jefe tenía los Ojos en forma de corazón por la belleza del robot, mientras que Jun estaba celosa por la apariencia del Robot y Tetsuya dijo.

-Tengo que admitirlo, es realmente bella…Ouch-Dijo Tetsuya y recibió un codazo de parte de Jun. ¿Cómo un simple codazo pudo afectar al Gran Mazinger? O ¿Cómo Tetsuya sintió el golpe de Jun? Esas eran preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Siento la tardanza, es que me había perdido mientras volaba-Dijo La Piloto del Robot Femenino mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada. La Piloto del Robot Femenino era una Joven Chica que tiene el pelo azul oscuro y la piel blanca, unos bellos ojos de color blanco malva sin pupila. Ella usa una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo, cambio sus sandalias por unas largas botas negras.

-Nunca cambiaras, Hinata-Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que la Piloto ahora llamada se sonrojaba-Pero Me gusta eso de ti-Dijo Naruto y eso hizo sonrojar más a Hinata.

-Mou, Naruto-Kun. No te burles de mi-Dijo Hinata haciendo un Puchero que la hacía ver aún más tierna.

-Lo siento-Dijo Naruto.

-Olvídalo, ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me querías? –Pregunto Hinata.

-Necesito el Wing Cross. Quiero tener a esa cosa-Dijo Naruto apuntado a Leviatán.

Hinata suspiro, ese es el problema de Naruto, cuando ve algo interesante lo quiere y parara hasta obtenerlo. Sinceramente, ¿No pudo tener un Novio Normal?, pero bueno, ese es _Su_ Estúpido. Aunque siente algo de simpatía con Jun y Sayaka porque tienen el mismo problema con sus Estúpidos, ciertamente es verdad que los Pilotos de los Mazinger no están bien de la cabeza.

\- "Ahí está el Estúpido de Naruto"- Pensó Hinata.

-Acabas de pensar que soy Estúpido, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Naruto adivinando el pensamiento de Hinata.

\- "Otra vez adivinando mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo es que hace eso?" -Pensó Hinata.

-Acabas de pensar que como hago para saber lo que piensas-Dijo Naruto nuevamente adivinando el pensamiento de Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo?, no importa. Prepárate para el acoplamiento-Dijo Hinata y comenzó volar alto.

[Sountrack Recomendable: Mazinkaiser SKL - Legend of Kaiser/watch?v=26TGQkVyV1w]

Al llegar muy alto Hinata jalo una Palanca y comenzó a descender. La velocidad era increíble al igual que las Fuerzas G que estaba sintiendo Hinata, pero no le afectaban, jalo otra palanca y dijo.

\- ¡Tiara Ale y Guardia Arsina, Liberadas! –Dijo Hinata, Las Alas y la Guardia que tenia se soltaron para combinarse para crear un tipo de Scrander demoníaco. Este comenzó a aletear y volar directo a Kaiser.

\- ¡Wing Cross On! ¡DORYAAA! –Dijo Naruto, el mango de la espada se alargó transformándose en una Lanza, Naruto cargo la Lanza y (N/A: Válgame la redundancia) la lanzo lejos, cayendo y enterrándose. Naruto corrió y salto a la lanza, usando a la lanza como apoyo salto más alto y se acoplo al Wing Cross. Kaiser cruzo los brazos, los abrió bruscamente y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a amarillo. En la pantalla de Naruto apareció un logo de una calavera con un ala.

\- ¡SI! ¡Mazinkaiser SKL, Full Power! (N/A: que se pronuncia Majinkaizā SKL, FuruPawā) –Grito Naruto y Kaiser parecía rugir de emoción. Naruto vatio sus alas y fue directo a Leviatán.

Leviatán lanzo un rugido sónico hacía Kaiser, pero este no se vio afectado. Leviatán cargo otro disparo, pero este aún más poderoso y lo lanzo. De la Boca de Kaiser salieron un trio de Tornando que se combinaron para formar uno más grande y poderoso.

- **Rust Stream (Viento Corrosivo)** – Dijo Naruto y los ataques impactaron. Cuando los ataques impactaron estos crearon una mini-explosión.

-Ho, Resistió el **Rust Stream** , lo quiero aún más que antes-Dijo Naruto emocionado y fue directo hacia Leviatán que iba saliendo volando.

Hinata estaba paran junto al grupo observando la batalla aérea, ahora mismo estaban viendo como Kaiser se había montado sobre Leviatán y este intentaba quitárselo de encima. Kaiser estaba sujetándose con una mano a Leviatán mientras que con la otra la movía de lado a lado

-Yeee-Haaa. Arre Dragón Arre -Dijo Naruto cabalgando al dragón como si fuera un vaquero del antiguo oeste. Todos tenían una Gota detrás de la cabeza, incluso Gorgon, habían visto cosas similares a Robot Jefe, pero viendo a un Mazin haciendo eso era totalmente nuevo.

\- "¿Qué le pasa a ese Humano? Esta más loco que una cabra" –Pensó Gorgon viendo la escena.

-Acabas de Pensar que estoy más loco que una cabra, ¿verdad? –Dijo Naruto de repente y sorprendiendo a Gorgon.

\- "¿Cómo hizo eso?"-Se preguntó Gorgon.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir-Dijo Naruto nuevamente sorprendiendo a Gorgon- ¡Yeee-Haaa! ¡Esto es Increíble! ¡Es Como si fuera un Rodeo! –Dijo Naruto disfrutando de la "Batalla" o lo que sea que esté haciendo.

-Creo que se está divirtiendo-Dijo Jun viendo como Leviatán intentaba quitarse de encima a Vaquero Kaiser sin éxito alguno.

-Si-Dijo Jefe.

\- ¡Hey, Vaquero Kaiser! ¡Siento interrumpir tu rodeo, pero necesitamos vencer a esa Bestia! – Grito Tetsuya llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Agua Fiesta-Dijo Naruto y tomo una personalidad un poco más seria-Ahora a domar a esta cosa-Dijo Naruto y coloco la Mano de Kaiser sobre el rostro Humano de Leviatán. De sus dedos salieron unas garras que se clavaron en Leviatán y se produjo una poderosa descarga de Foto-Energía sobre la Bestia de Combate.

El efecto fue instantáneo, la Bestia de Combate comenzó a mutar, Gorgon estaba impactado, Está Modificando a una Bestia de Combate, las cuales son Soldados leales y que no desobedecen (N/A: Aun siempre hay excepciones, por asi decirlo La Oveja Negra del Grupo). Luego vio que sacaba algo del cuerpo de Leviatán, de manera forzada y tosca iba arrancando algo de Leviatán. Cuando arranco la última parte pudo ver lo que era.

Lo que arranco era un ser grotesco de apariencia bio-mecánicas, brotando tentáculos y/o alas en su cuerpo. Se parecen a un pulpo con una cabeza grande, un solo ojo morado y dientes afilados como navajas.

-Arranco el Kedora (8) de Leviatán, Ahora no puedo controlarlo-Dijo Gorgon y comenzó a retroceder.

- **Yo soy Kedora, Un Soldado de Mikenes** -Dijo El Monstruo ahora presentado como Kedora.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? –Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- **Sí, Fue creado para destruir todo lo que veo y seguir las Ordenes de los Mikenes** -Respondio Kedora.

-Ohh, ¿Puedo ser Tu amo? –Pregunto Naruto para sorpresa de todos-Me pareces interesante, Quiero que me sirvas-Dijo Naruto. Kedora miro fijamente a Naruto y respondio.

- **Como Ordene** -respondió Kedora para impacto de Gorgon- **Solo diga la Orden y la Cumpliré sin fallar** -Dijo Kedora.

-Im…Posible, los Kedoras solo obedecen al Imperio Mikenes. No hay forma de que obedezca a un Enemigo de Mikenes mucho menos a un Humano-Dijo Gorgon sin poder creerlo.

\- **Masutā (Master, Maestro), Dame una Orden y la Cumpliré** -Pidió Kedora.

-Por ahora no tengo ninguna orden. Solo ponte encima del Robot Jefe-Dijo Naruto.

- **Hai** -Dijo Kedora y luego pregunto- **¿Cuál de ellos es Robot Jefe?** –Pregunto Kedora apuntando con un tentáculo al grupo.

-El que parece un Gorila y está hecho de Chatarra-Dijo Naruto apuntando a Robot Jefe. Kedora asintió y se fue volando, aterrizo en la cabeza de Robot Jefe y se sujetó a ella.

\- ¿Are? ¿Por qué siento la cabeza más pesada? –Se preguntó Jefe. Jefe salio de la cabeza de Robot Jefe y vio hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con el Ojo de Kedora y Grito.

-¡Monstruo!-Grito Jefe y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Venus, Wingle y Gran. Se estaba dando en la cabeza intentando quitarse a Kedora de encima, pero lo único que logro es golpearse a sí mismo mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Me quiere comer! –Gritaba Jefe. Tetsuya ya se hartó de la actitud de Jefe, pateo la espalda y le grito.

\- ¡Quédate Quieto de una vez! ¡Es solo la Mascota de Naruto! –Grito Tetsuya.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Es asi? –Dijo Jefe sorprendido- ¿No va a comerme? –Pregunto Jefe.

- **No, mientras mi Masutā no lo ordene no lo hare** -Respondió Kedora.

-Fiiuuu, Por un momento creí que sería alimento de monstruo-Dijo Jefe aliviado. Jun se dirigió a Kedora y le pregunto.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –Pregunto Jun.

- **Si** -Respondio Kedora.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? -Pregunto Jun.

- **Hasta que Masutā me diga que me baje** -Dijo Kedora.

-Ya veo-Dijo Jun.

-O-Oigan, Miren eso-Dijo Nuke desde robot Jefe y apuntando frente suyo.

La Bestia de Combate cambio y mucho. Era más grande que antes ya que podía cargar fácilmente a Kaiser. Su cuerpo cambio, ya no tenía la forma de un Dragón chino, ahora era un gigantesco Dragón Occidental con Seis patas, cuatro adelante y dos atrás, aunque aún poseía un cuerpo alargado. La cabeza de la Bestia de Combate no cambio. En la espalda tenia los cohetes que poseía en los brazos, solo que más grandes y poderosos. La Nueva Bestia Rugió creando una onda de choque que mando a todos (Menos Kaiser) a volar.

-Les Presento a Seiryū, Mi Nueva Mascota-Dijo Naruto montando a Seiryū. Seiryū rugió demostrando su nuevo poder.

\- ¡Imposible! –Grito Gorgon.

-A-Acaba de domar a una Bestia de Combate-Dijo Jefe. Después vieron que Kaiser alzo los brazos y los coloco en una postura que inmediatamente reconocieron.

-N-No lo va usar, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Nuke.

-S-Si, No es necesario _ese_ ataque-Dijo Mucha.

-Lo va usar-Dijo Jefe y se escondió detrás de una piedra.

-Si-Dijo Tetsuya y se colocó al lado de Jefe.

-Definitivamente lo va usar-Dijo Jun escondiéndose.

-Toma esto. **Inferuno Burasuta (Inferno Blaster, Explosión Infernal)** –Grito Naruto y del pecho de Kaiser salio una ráfaga de calor que derritió todo a su paso, le dio a un lado de la Fortaleza Mikelos que la destruyo en gran parte, Mikelos comenzó a volar de manera decaída.

\- ¡Duque Gorgon! ¡Emergencia! ¡El 45% de los Sistemas fueron destruidos, Sino regresamos inmediatamente Mikelos será destruida! –Informo un Soldado de Mikenes.

-Rayos-Dijo Gorgon y voló dentro de la nave- ¡Recuerden esto! ¡Algún día los destruiremos y Mikenes gobernara el Mundo! –Grito Gorgon retirándose.

* * *

TimeSkip, Varias Horas Después: Impero Mikenes.

* * *

El Duque Gorgon estaba arrodillado frente a gigantes. Estos eran nueve en total, cada uno totalmente diferente al otro.

El que estaba sentado en el trono era un guerrero gigantesco con un casco negro que una cara esta y tres cuernos dorados que sobresalen de ella. Usa una Armadura negra con detalles dorados y una Capa roja por dentro u negra por fuera. En el pecho tenía el rostro de un anciano barbudo. Él era el Ankoku DaiShogun (Gran General/Señor de las Tinieblas), El Segundo al mando del Imperio Mikenes.

A la derecha del Gran Señor había otro gigante que era muy diferente al resto, en vez de tener una cara en el pecho la tenía en el pomo de su gran bastón. La cabeza es la de un viejo con cara azul, un par de cuernos y un largo cabello blanco. Usa una Armadura Romana de color azul junto a una falda de batalla y en el pecho tiene una gran pantalla de computadora. Este era el Ministro Argos, es el jefe de inteligencia del Imperio de Mikenes.

Otro era un gran guerrero Humanoide con la piel púrpura vestido con una armadura de estilo romano con un trabajo de pintura de color negro, blanco junto con un relleno amarillo. El Verdadero Rostro es bastante pequeño y esta único a la cresta llameante que tiene. El General Julicaesar, General de las Fuerzas Superhumanas del Imperio y Mano derecha del Gran Señor.

Otra era similar a un grifo demoníaco Humanoide con dos grandes alas en la espalda y una armadura ligera. Su verdadera cara está en el torso con pintura blanca, negra y roja. Su cabeza presenta una parte delantera gris del cuello, una espalda de color marrón claro, un pico lleno de dientes afilados, ojos amarillos con un forro marrón y pelo blanco salvaje. Su verdadero rostro está sobre su pecho, que es principalmente de color blanco, una línea triangular negra que desciende desde su parte superior, un forro negro, ojos amarillos, una boca marrón, dientes afilados y una melena verde.

Su armadura consiste en mangas acolchadas marrones, abrazaderas para las piernas, un área principal de color naranja, y un cinturón negro con una hebilla de pájaro blanco. Adornando sus hombros está el relleno púrpura oscuro que sostiene sus alas púrpuras claras. Sus pies consisten en zapatos puntiagudos. El General Birdler, General de la Fuerzas Aéreas del Imperio.

Otro se asemeja a un pez pescador Humanoide gigante con su verdadero rostro colgando de la antena en su cabeza. Tiene escamas rosas y tenía ojos rojos. El General Angoras, General de las Fueras Marinas del Imperio.

Otro se asemejaba a un escarabajo gigante de rinoceronte. Tiene una Armadura Verde y negra en su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas son similares a las de un Insecto y tiene alas que se extiende desde su espalda. Su verdadero rostro está ubicado en su pecho. El General Scarabeth, General de las Fuerzas Insecto del Imperio.

Uno se asemeja a un gran esqueleto con ropa negra y lleva una guadaña con su mano derecha. Él tiene una apariencia similar a la imagen popular de la parca. Tiene una cabeza en por mano izquierda. La cabeza superior está constantemente en llamas con llamas azules. La cabeza en su mano izquierda tiene una mandíbula muy grande con un par de dientes muy grandes. También tiene cabello verde. Si te fijas bien en la capa rota, ves un par de ojos rojos en su pecho. El General Hadias, General de las Fuerzas Espectrales del Imperio.

Uno era un dragón oriental Humanoide verde con ropas rojas. Su verdadero rostro en su torso tiene la piel roja con un bigote y rasgos faciales de barba. La ropa que usa es similar a las de un de mosquetero francés. El General Draydou, General de las Fuerzas Reptiles del Imperio.

El ultimo era un tipo de centauro demoniaco con armadura negra. La cabeza del león tiene un color amarillo con una melena anaranjada. Su verdadera cabeza está ubicada en el centro del torso. Su parte inferior del cuerpo se asemeja a un gran gato gigante. El General Ligern, General de las Fuerzas Mamíferas del Imperio

Los Siete Generales eran los Comandantes de las Siete Unidades del Ejército Mikenes, liderados por el Gran Señor. Cada uno estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el Imperio Mikenes. Ahora mismo estaban reunidos para recibir el informe de la misión del Duque Gorgon, que fue a enfrentar y destruir al Gran Mazinger con el Ejercito Berserkers, una nueva unidad creada para enfrentar al Gran Mazinger. Solo que regreso con todo un Batallón de Berserkers destruidos, daños graves a la Fortaleza Mikelos y sin haber destruido al Gran Mazinger. Era un Completo fracaso la misión.

-Duque Gorgon, Hasta ahora está a sido tu peor misión, no solo no destruiste al Gran Mazinger, sino que también perdiste a Batallón entero de Berserkers y con Mikelos dañada en un 45%-Dijo EL Gran Señor.

-También perdiste a Geistteles y a Leviatán-Dijo Julicaesar enojado por haber perdido a Geistteles. Era de sus bestias más poderosas y fue destruida.

-Dejen que el Duque Gorgon se defienda, el Duque Gorgon ha sido nuestro agente durante siglos. Tiene que tener una razón válida por haber tenido semejante derrota-Dijo Angoras defendiendo al Duque Gorgon.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Angoras, merece que se pueda dar una razón de su derrota-Dijo Ligern. De repente antes que alguien pudiera decir algo cayo un rayo y apareció una figura demoniaca.

Era la de una Entidad llameante con un rostro demoníaco con marcas negras y un par de ojos brillantes. Él era el Yami no Teiō (Emperador de la Oscuridad), Líder del Imperio Mikenes.

- **Gran Señor, Deje que el Duque Gorgon se defienda, se lo merece por tantos años de lealtad** -Dijo Yami no Teiō.

-Hai. Duque Gorgon, dinos la razón de tu derrota-Dijo El Gran Señor.

-Hai. Estábamos rodeando al Gran Mazinger y a sus amigos. Íbamos a eliminarlos de una vez por todas, pero apareció otro enemigo-Dijo Gorgon para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Quién era este nuevo enemigo? –Pregunto Scarabeth.

-Dijo que se llamaba Mazinkaiser-Dijo Gorgon para el horror de todos.

\- ¡¿Otro Mazinger?! –Gritaron todos.

-Si. Este Kaiser es varias veces más fuerte que los anteriores, el solo destruyo a todo el Batallón Berserk con una Espada y un par de Pistolas. Incluso hizo algo imposible-Dijo Gorgon.

\- ¿Y Que hizo exactamente? –Pregunto Birdler.

-Arranco el Kedora de Leviatán y lo puso de su lado-Dijo Gorgon asombrado a todos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los Kedoras son 100% Leales a Mikenes! ¡Ellos nunca traicionarían a Mikenes! –Grito Julicaesar.

-Sé que lo es. Si no lo hubiera visto tampoco lo hubiera creído-Dijo Gorgon.

\- **¿Y Que hizo con Leviatán?** –Pregunto Hadias.

-Lo Modifico y ahora lo tiene como montura-Dijo Gorgon.

-Si pude hacer eso, entonces tiene sentido que Gorgon perdiera-Dijo Draydou.

\- ¿Qué más hizo? –Pregunto Argos.

-Una cosa que me asusto más que nada-Dijo Gorgon.

\- ¿Y Qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunto El Gran Señor.

-Por un momento vi a Yami no Teiō-Sama detrás de Kaiser-Dijo Gorgon.

\- ¡Qué! –Gritaron Todos impactados. Especialmente Yami no Teiō.

-Duque Gorgon, ¿Estás seguro que viste al Yami no Teiō-Sama detrás de ese Robot? –Pregunto Argos.

-Hai, No puedo confundir la presencia de Yami no Teiō-Sama con ninguna copia, se sentía exactamente igual-Dijo Gorgon.

\- ¿Puedes mostrarnos la Apariencia de este Kaiser? –Pregunto El Gran Señor.

Gorgon dio unos pequeños golpes con su látigo a la cabeza del Tigre Dientes de Sable, los ojos del Tigre se iluminaron y salieron unos rayos. Estos proyectaron una Imagen, pero no cualquier imagen, sino la de Kaiser. Era más alto que cualquiera de los Siete Generales, El Ministro Argos o El Gran Señor. La mirada del Yami no Teiō cambio, el reconoció esa figura en donde fuera. Por eso se les hacía tan familiar los Mazin, porque le recordaban a él.

\- **¡Zeus!** –Grito el Yami no Teiō.

\- ¿Zeus? –Dijeron todos.

- **¡¿Cómo es que está vivo?! ¡Lo vi morir hace milenios! ¡Dímelo, Zeus!** –Grito el Yami no Teiō perdiendo la calma.

-Yami no Teiō-Sama, Cálmese-Dijo el Gran Señor.

-El Gran Señor tiene razón, tiene que calmarse-Dijo Argos.

-Nos podría decir que quien es Zeus-Dijo Gorgon.

- **Es una Vieja historia. Sucedió antes de que los creara y cuando recién habíamos llegado a la Tierra. Antes yo era conocido como Hades, junto a Poseidón y a Zeus fuimos mandados a la Tierra por Urano, para establecer una Base. Zeus se quedó con la superficie, Yo con el subterráneo y Poseidón con el Mar. Con el paso del tiempo Zeus comenzó a cambiar, se había encariñado con los Humanos y cuando Urano nos mandó a exterminarlos él se revelo. Lucho contra nosotros, elimino a Poseidón y casi me mata, destruyo mi cuerpo, pero mi Alma quedo en este mundo de esta forma. En nuestra última batalla antes de destruirme logre dañarlo de gravedad, pero durante nuestra lucha destruimos el Imperio Mikenes Original. Luego de unos Milenios los Cree, para servirme en esta tierra y conquistarla, fuimos al Nuevo Mikenes y lo tomamos. Pero en la Isla Bardos ocurrió un desastre, al parecer Zeus había dejado algo de su energía que había explotado y eso produjo la caída de nuestra cavilación. Atrasándonos otros milenios a la Conquista de la Tierra, pensé en que Zeus había muerto, pero parece que no fue así. No sé cómo logro sobrevivir, pero parece que alguien lo ayudo y lo reconstruyó** -Dijo Yami no Teiō contando su historia (9)

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué ese Mazinkaiser está al nivel de usted? –Pregunto Argos.

- **No, Claro que no-** Todos suspiraron de alivio por esas palabras, pero se asuntaron con las siguientes- **Zeus estaba a otro nivel. Él era conocido entre nosotros como "Dios de los Dioses". La razón porque pude ganarle es gracias al sacrificio de Poseidón, él había sellado varias de sus poderes y su poder se redujo al nivel del mio. Pero parece que su transformación en Mazinkaiser le permitió recuperar toda su fuerza. Ni siquiera todos ustedes juntos podrían vencerlo** -Dijo Yami no Teiō.

-Señor, Nos podría mostrar la apariencia anterior de Zeus-pidió Julicaesar.

- **Claro** -Dijo Yami no Teiō. La apariencia de Kaiser comenzó a cambiar. Su cuerpo se tornó de color dorado, el cuerpo cambio a una Armadura y le salio una capa. La calavera en la cabeza cambio ligeramente tornándose roja, en la frente le salio una placa roja con el borde dorado con una Z en medio y por ultimo su cara fue cubierta por una capa de piel dándole un Rostro humano.

- **Este es Zeus, El Dios Mecánico Más Fuerte de Todos y responsable de la Caída de Mikenes-** Dijo Yami no Teiō.

-Zeus-Dijeron Todos.

-Realmente se parece a los Mazinger-Dijo Draydou.

- **Lo más probable es que Juzo kabuto se inspiró en Zeus para hacerlos** -Dijo Hadias y los demás estaban de acuerdo en ese análisis.

- **Zeus, Esta vez voy a ganar-** Dijo Yami no Teiō.

El Dios-Demonio a descendido, Ahora se enfrentara al Imperio Caído. ¡La Gran Batalla a Comenzado! ¡Dioses Vs Dios-Demonio!

* * *

(1) Son los X Battler del Ejercito de Garan de Mazinkaiser SKL. Estos están basados en la Bestia Mecánica del Dr. Infierno, KingDan X10. La apariencia la modifique un poco agregándole un Rostro Humano en el pecho. Estos Rostros son característicos de las Bestias de Combate ya que en ellos están ubicados los cerebros de las mismas.

(2) Las Cuchillas en los brazos las agregue yo, son las mismas que tiene la Compañera/Robot de Soporte de Mazinkaiser SKL llamada Wingle.

(3) La Ropa y el estilo de Cabello es de Cheshire de Young Justice.

(4) Por si no sabían las Bestias de Combate no son como las Bestias Mecánicas, que eran armas puramente mecánicas. Las Bestias de Combate son ciborgs gigantescos; cuerpos mecánicos fusionados con carne orgánica y controlados por un cerebro de guerrero Mikenes implantado.

Estos rasgos se ven con mayor frecuencia como una cara o cabeza similar a la humana en algún lugar del cuerpo. Gracias a su naturaleza ciborg, su tiempo de reacción, adaptabilidad y reflejos son mucho mayores que las bestias mecánicas. También tienen emoción y voluntad, incluso con la capacidad de hablar.

(5) Es el Robot Personal de Garan, Un Personaje de la Ovas de Mazinkaiser SKL. La Cara es una Modificación mía, Pasa lo mismo que los X Battler y para los más curiosos, la cara es la misma que la de Garan.

(6) Cambie el Robot de Sayaka, En vez de Diana A es Artemisa A, Un Robot que apareció en el manga Shin Mazinger Zero. Este robot es una Mezcla entre Afrodita A por su trabajo de pintura y Venus A (N/A: Versión Zero, la cual es Piloteada por Sayaka) por su forma corporal y rasgos faciales. Tiene algunas partes únicas, incluyendo un par de alas unidas a los hombros que pueden ser de plumas o en forma de un avión de combate con armas equipadas, también tiene flequillo de pelo con púas, así como hojas en los brazos y las piernas. Si quieren una imagen de ella solo busquen por Google "Mazinger Z Artemis A".

(7) Es la versión Kaiser de la Bestia Mecánica Fantasmal del Episodio 76 de Mazinger Z. La Reviví como una Bestia de Combate y solo le agregué el Rostro en la Frente, un rasgo característico de las Bestias de Combate. Planeo revivir a Bestias Mecánicas Caídas para enfrentar a Naruto y a Kaiser, solamente que las Mejorare y las hare Bestias de Combate, el cambio en su apariencia será mínimo.

(8) Los Kedora son monstruos biomecánicos creados por el Imperio de Mikenes para pilotar las Bestias Mecánicas. Carecen de cualquier tipo de sensibilidad y solo siguen estrictamente los comandos de sus controladores. Ellos son los Predecesores de las Bestias de Combate.

(9) Esta historia no es 100% invento mio. Es una mezcla de la versión de Z Mazinger y la de Mazinger Edición Z: EL Impacto. Simplemente agregue varias cosas, como la desaparición de Poseidón, la razón de la Caída del Imperio Mikenes, entre otras cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

-Las Bestias Mecánicas que revivirán como Bestias de Combate serán: Kentol Γ7, Deathma A1, Devila X1, Belgas V5 (Versión Shin), Hawk Y2 (Versión Kaiser), Glanada E3, Basara Q5 (Versión Shin), Apollon A1, Demonger J5, Deltan V8, Minos M7, Doublas M2 (Versión Shin), Garada K7 (Versión Kaiser) y Garadoubla MK01 (Kaiser).

-Naruto tendrá su propia base. Los que conocen a Mazinger Z desde hace tiempo la reconocerán muy bien. Escogí esta base por una razón. Tiene un buen diseño, es buena, funciona muy bien, tiene mucho espacio y es de mis favoritas.

-Varias cosas de Mazinger Z aparecerán, ya que en Mazinger Z y Gran Mazinger ya que las Resurrecciones son muy frecuentes. Ejemplo el Barón Asura antes era un par de Momias y el Dr. Hell las coció y las revivió.

-Como dije antes los Diseños de Todos Menos Robot Jefe serán de Mazinkaiser y de Mazinger Edición Z: Impacto. Ya que estos diseños son versiones actualizadas y son bastantes buenos.

-Esta será una Mezcla de Elementos de varias versiones de Mazinger Z y de otras series del Mismo Creador. Los Capítulos de Gran Mazinger, Elementos de Shin Mazinger ZERO, algo de la Trama de Shin Mazinger ¡Shōgeki! Z Hen, Etc. Entre otras cosas, esto es para darle más diversidad a la Historia. Aunque principalmente será de solo la Serie de Gran Mazinger.

-Aunque esta historia mía no sea muy popular la voy a seguir subiendo. Ya que me Encanta Mazinger Z y quiero continuar esta Historia hasta el Final.

-En este Capítulo se explorará más sobre el Pasado de Kaiser.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Humano y de las Bestias de Combate.

\- _"_ Pensamiento Humano y de las Bestias de Combate ".

- **Habla del Emperador de las Tinieblas y de algunos monstruos.**

\- _"_ **pensamiento del** **Emperador de las Tinieblas y de algunos monstruos** ".

 **Tecnica/Arma.**

 **Kaigun Misairu (Naval Missile, Misil Naval).**

 **Atomikku Panchi (Atomic Punch, Puño Atómico).**

 **Sandā Burēku (Thunder Break, Trueno Quebrador/Rayo Fulminante).**

 **Reitou Bīmu (Rayo Congelante/de Hielo).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gran Mazinger/Mazinger Z.

* * *

" **Mazinkaiser SKL Vs Los Mikenes"**

" **capítulo II"**

" **La Historia de Kaiser"**

* * *

Fortaleza de la Ciencia.

* * *

En la Fortaleza de la Ciencia estaban reparando a los Robots. Como de costumbre el Más Dañado era Robot Jefe, que estaba roto en varias partes y tenía una abolladura en la cabeza, Venus A estaba algo dañada, unas partes perforadas por las Lanzas de los Berserkers y una antena rota. Mientras que Gran Mazinger solo tenía el Ala Derecha del Scrander Dash averiada. Los únicos Intactos eran Wingle y Kaiser, esos dos verdaderamente eran unos Monstruos, ni siquiera tenían un rasguño y eso que Kaiser había recibido una Explosión que había destruido a Gran Mazinger a quemarropa. Ahora mismo Naruto y Hinata estaban frente al Prof. Kabuto y estaban hablando.

-Entonces, ¿Tu eres el Creador de Kaiser? –Preguntó el Prof. Kabuto.

-Sí, Yo mismo lo diseñe y también lo manejo-Respondió Naruto.

-Exactamente ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el Prof. Kabuto.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Soy un Científico en Biología, Bioquímica, Robótica, Biotecnología y Bio-Robótica-Respondio Naruto.

-Claro, He oído de ti antes. Eres ese Prodigio en la Robótica que apareció hace unos años. Todos creían que serias la Segunda Llegada del Prof. Juzo Kabuto, también eres de los mejores Biólogos que existen. Desarrollaste tecnología combinando seres orgánicos con máquinas para crear Maquinas Bio-Orgánica, incluso creaste Nanotecnología para ello-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Ese mismo soy-Dijo Naruto y el Prof. Kabuto dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

-Entonces tú debes ser su asistente Hinata Hyuga. Eres una Excelente Científica en Bioquímica y Robótica-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Prof. Kabuto-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Qué les paso a ustedes? Hace varios años ustedes de repente desaparecieron-Pregunto el Prof. Kabuto.

-Bueno, Estaba trabajando en un Proyecto Secreto-Dijo Naruto. Antes de decir otra cosa una alarma sono y el Prof. Kabuto fue a verla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el Prof. Kabuto.

\- {Prof. Kabuto tiene que venir para ver esto} –Dijo uno de los Científicos.

-Enseguida voy-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto yéndose al Hangar, detrás suyo iba Naruto y Hinata siguiéndolo.

* * *

Hangar.

* * *

En el Hangar de la Fortaleza era donde se guardaba los Robots y también se reparaban. Con Venus A estaban soldando las fisuras que se generaron por los golpes y reparando los circuitos que se dañaron. Robot Jefe estaban soldando sus partes y reparando la abolladura que tenía en la cabeza mientras que a Gran Mazinger le estaban remplazando el Ala Dañada del Dash Scrander. Jefe, Jun y Tetsuya estaban supervisando la reparación de sus Robots.

Mientras que en otra Zona estaban revisando y analizando a Kaiser y a Wingle, pero no estaban teniendo suerte. La armadura de ellos era demasiado densa para que sus dispositivos puedan analizarlos. Ni siquiera el Rayo de Energía Fotónica que usaban para reparar el Gran Mazinger podía atravesarlos. Ahora intentaban desarmar a Kaiser para revisarlo, pero este se movió y destruyo la grúa con un Puñetazo.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! ¡Ni siquiera tiene el Pilder colocado! –Grito Jefe.

\- ¿Tendrá un IA instalado en caso de emergencia? –Supuso Jun.

\- ¿Una qué cosa? –Preguntó Jefe.

-IA, acrónimo de "Inteligencia Artificial" Significa que tiene una Computadora que lo controla cuando no tiene piloto-Explico Tetsuya. Llego el Prof. Kabuto y dijo.

\- ¿Qué pudieron encontrar en Kaiser? –Preguntó el Prof. Kabuto.

-Casi nada. La armadura de ellos es demasiado densa, apenas pudimos encontrar dos cosas. Uno que parece funcionar con un tipo de Energía Fotónica desconocida y dos, su cuerpo tiene rastros de Japanium-Dijo uno de los Científicos.

-Interesante. Si tiene Japanium en su composición entonces eso significa que es la Super Aleación New Z, pero ni siquiera esa están poderosa como esta. Puede ser una Super Aleación New Z-Dedujo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Casi, pero no lo es-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo es? –Pregunto Tetsuya.

-Simple. Analicen si encuentran rastros de calor en Kaiser y lo averiguaran-Dijo Naruto y ellos hicieron eso mismo. Lo que encontraron fue impactante, en todo Kaiser encontraron que tenía zonas de calor en su cuerpo, incluso también encontraron componentes orgánicos y algunos órganos. Eso significa una sola cosa.

\- ¡Es una Bestia de Combate! –Gritaron Todos.

-Casi-Dijo Naruto. Todos voltearon hacia esperando una explicación-Antes de transformarlo en Mazinkaiser antes era conocido como el Dios Mecánico "Zeus"-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Zeus? ¿No es ese Dios de la Mitología Griega? –Preguntó Jefe.

-Ese Mismo, Los antiguos griegos lo vieron como un Dios y se contaron leyendas de él. Actualmente fue modificada mucho su historia original, lo único que no cambio fue su nombre. El Prof. Juzo Kabuto encontró unos pergaminos contando la Historia de Zeus y vaso a Mazinger Z en él. De ahí viene la "Z" de Mazinger Z-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que Todos los Antiguos Dioses Griegos eran reales? –Preguntó Tetsuya.

-Exacto. Desde Zeus hasta Apolo eran reales, lo único diferente es que eran Ciborgs Gigantescos Alienígenas de Otro Mundo-Dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo encontraste a Zeus? –Pregunto Jun.

-Fue algo asi-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a contar su historia.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

En cierta Isla estaban haciendo una Excavación. Había varias máquinas por toda la zona, desde grúas hasta excavadoras. Incluso había una Base en donde estaban un par de personas. Ellos eran Naruto y Hinata que estaban supervisando la Excavación de la Isla de Bardos. La antigua Base del Dr. Hell antes de trasladarse al Castillo del Infierno donde comenzó su Imperio (1).

Ahora mismo estaban investigando lo que se dejó Hell aquí. Hasta ahora solo han encontrado ruinas, algunos Robots Antiguos llamados "Talos" y Varias Bestias Mecánicas Destruidas o dañadas. Además, de eso nada.

-No entiendo porque fuimos aquí, solo hay restos de una Antigua Civilización-Dijo Naruto.

-Solo ten paciencia, debe haber dejado algo aquí. Después de todo aquí fue donde comenzó su Imperio-Dijo Hinata.

-Eso lo sé, pero lo único que hemos encontrado son Ruinas y Chatarra antigua-Dijo Naruto cruzando los Brazos.

-Es Cierto, pero puede haber más-Dijo Hinata y antes que Naruto pudiera contestar hubo una Explosión que agito la Isla. Revisaron donde hubo la Explosión y vieron algo que los Sorprendió.

Era un Gran Pasadizo Secreto que no fue encontrado por el Dr. Hell. Había cientos de Robots en perfecto estado, incluso eran mucho más Avanzados que las Bestias Mecánicas del Dr. Hell. También había mucho equipo científico muy avanzado, cientos de veces más avanzado que otro Equipamiento Moderno que conocían. Había una Gigantesca puerta tapando la entrada y en esta había una estatua de un Guerrero armado con una Lanza que salía de ella. Esa figura era imponente y magnifica.

-Esta debe ser la entrada-Dijo Naruto y coloco sus manos en la puerta.

-Espera, Puede ser peligroso-Dijo Hinata.

-No puede ser la Puerta del Infierno, así voy a abrirla-Dijo Naruto y empujo la Puerta. De ella salio un Humo negro y esta parecía ser una Puerta a un Lugar maligno y peligroso.

-Me corrijo. Creo que acabo de abrir la Puerta al Infierno-Dijo Naruto. La puerta termino de abrirse mostrando una escalera que descendía y parecía no tener final.

\- ¿Continuamos? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Ya la abrí, entonces sí. Debemos descubrir lo que hay dentro-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar.

Descendieron dentro y revisaron todo. Continuaron caminando hasta descender varios metros bajo tierra. Llegaron mucho más debajo de lo que fue el Dr. Hell y encontraron algo increíble.

Debajo de la isla había de una Gigantesca cueva estaba una Isla entera rodeada por el Mar, parece que la Isla de Bardos de arriba solo era la Punta del Iceberg, al parecer casi todo el continente se había hundido, lo que quedo arriba era lo único que no se hundió. Lo que significa que esto es todo lo que quedo del Imperio Mikenes, Su tecnología avanzada, sus Robots, la Historia de Ellos, pero había algo raro. Una parte de la Isla Subterránea estaba destruida, había cientos de cadáveres gigantes hechos pedazos que parecían que fueron descuartizados por algo o alguien.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? –Se preguntó Hinata examinando los restos. Naruto reviso más detalladamente los restos y dijo.

-Estos restos son una Mezcla de componentes inorgánicos con componentes orgánicos. Estos seres eran Ciborgs Gigantes-Dijo Naruto, de repente oyó una voz en su Cabeza.

\- {Ven} –Dijo una Voz misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué fue esa voz? –Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué voz? –Preguntó Hinata confundida

\- ¿No la oíste? –Pregunto Naruto y Hinata asintió-Que extraño juraría que oí una voz llamándome-Dijo Naruto.

\- {Si me Oíste} –Dijo La Misma Voz Misteriosa.

\- ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó Naruto al aire.

\- {Sigue mi Voz} –Respondio la Voz y Naruto fue a buscarla. Hinata vio que Naruto salio corriendo y fue a seguirlo.

Llegaron al centro de toda la Destrucción de Antes. Había más restos de esos Ciborgs Gigantes, solo que estos estaban más dañados que los demás, en el Mar había uno que parecía ser alguien de alto rango.

Era una figura imponente vestida con una armadura inspirada en la vida marina con escamas de peces visibles. Tiene una gran máscara en la mitad inferior de su rostro con los ojos parcialmente visibles (2). Él usa una capa larga y tiene un tridente al lado suyo. Estaba bastante dañado, su capa estaba rasgada, le faltaba el brazo derecho, tenía el Ojo Izquierdo destruido y un Gran Agujero en el pecho que probablemente fue el causante de su Muerte. Lo único que parecía intacto era el Tridente a su lado.

-Hmm. Si lo miras bien se parece a ese Dios de la Mitología Griega. El Dios del mar, Poseidón-Dijo Naruto viendo los Restos.

-No puede ser, eso solo es un Mito-Dijo Hinata.

-Quien sabe. Recuerda que los Mikenes fueron una Civilización Pre-griega. Tal vez ese era Poseidón, solamente que realmente no era un Dios, sino un Ciborg Gigante y los Mikenes lo reverenciaron como un Dios-Dijo Naruto. Continuaron su recorrido y encontraron otro Cadáver Gigante, solamente que este era Mucho más Robusto que los demás y estaba destrozado.

Era bastante robusto y recuerda una gran entidad demoníaca con múltiples cuernos en su cuerpo. Su cabeza presenta ojos en un patrón vertical junto con ojos regulares. Su pecho presenta una cara grande con cuernos y dientes afilados. Él tiene un esquema de color rojo, azul y negro en todo su cuerpo (3). Casi todo su cuerpo estaba destruido, lo que quedo fue la Cara de su Pecho, la mitad del Torso, los brazos y la Cabeza. Aunque también esas partes estaban dañadas.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese? Esta casi totalmente destruido-Dijo Hinata.

-Si el de antes era Poseidón entonces este es el Dios del Inframundo, Hades-Dijo Naruto viendo los restos.

-No creo, aun en verdad parece un demonio-Dijo Hinata.

\- {Acércate} –Dijo la Voz y se oía aún más fuerte que antes.

-Sígueme, es por aquí-Dijo Naruto y siguió la voz.

Estaba vez llegaron aún más profundo que antes. Llegaron donde había un gran cráter, ahí también había restos de esos Gigantes. Algunas partes las reconocieron, como el Brazo de Poseidón o la Mitad Inferior de Hades. En el Centro estaba otro cuerpo, pero este era muy diferente a los demás.

Era un Ciborg Gigantesco Humanoide, llevaba una elaborada Armadura Dorado que le cubría todo el Cuerpo. Tenía un tipo de falda de Batalla dorada, hombreras doradas que tienen picos, en los brazos tenía unas hojas afiladas, lleva una capa azul y en el Pecho tenía un Emblema de una Cara demoniaca de Color Rojo. El casco tenía un par de cuernos curvos y una Insignia de una "Z" roja en la frente, también en el mismo tenía una Calavera Roja con un Cuerno. En la cara tenía una capa de piel que le daba un Rostro Humano.

Estaba gravemente dañado. Con un Cuerno roto, su hombrera derecha estaba totalmente destruida y la izquierda estaba cortada. Su rostro estaba dañado y rasgado, mostrando que tiene un Rostro de metal debajo. La herida más grave era un gran corte en el pecho que venía desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda. Sorprendentemente seguía vivo y estaba respirando, pero era muy lenta su respiración y estaba débil.

-Ya viniste, Humano *Cof* Tardaste un poco-Dijo el Ser entre respiraciones.

\- ¿Tu eres el que me llamaste? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Si *Cof* Te percibí cuando llegaste a Bardos y te intenté llamar-Dijo el Ser. Naruto vio el parecido entre el ser y la estatua de la Puerta, también vio la Z en su frente y dijo.

-Si ellos eran Hades y Poseidón entonces tú debes ser ¡El Rey de los Dioses, Zeus! –Dijo Naruto.

-Me sorprende que me conozcas*Cof*-Dijo el ahora llamado Zeus.

-Entonces, Zeus ¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó Naruto.

-*Cof* Estamos en Bardos, bueno lo que fue*Cof* en el Pasado. La Puerta que abrieron era un Sello que desconectaba*Cof*este lugar del Mundo. Aquí el Tiempo *Cof* no Pasa, por eso Bardos aún tiene vida y yo también-Explico Zeus.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Si-Dijo Zeus y después dijo-Maldito Hades*Cof*. Destruí su cuerpo, pero su alma no. En un Tiempo el Actuará y la Tierra estará Perdida-Dijo Zeus y después golpeo su puño en el Suelo con frustración- ¡La Humanidad Perecerá y no podre hacer nada! –Grito Zeus e intento levantarse- No importa que le pase a mi *Cof* Cuerpo tengo que Protegerlos ¡Incluso si eso me cuesta mi Vida! –Grito Zeus y se levantó, uso su Lanza para mantenerse en pie y comenzó a caminar-Tengo que ir ayudarlos-Dijo Zeus mientras caminaba.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No llegaras muy lejos con esas Heridas! –Grito Hinata.

-No importa. Tengo que ir a ayudarlos-Dijo Zeus sin importarle el estado de su Cuerpo.

-Tengo una Idea-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntaron al Unísono Zeus y Hinata.

-Yo te puedo arreglar. Remoldaré tu Cuerpo mejorando tus poderes y capacidades, serás un Nuevo Ser. Sobre pasaras el límite de Dios y te transformaras en un Majin (Dios-Demonio). Serás conocido como Mazinkaiser-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Mazinkaiser! –Dijeron Zeus y Hinata. Luego Zeus sonrió y dijo.

-Que Humano más interesante. Bien, Hagámoslo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi Cuerpo-Dijo Zeus y se acostó.

-Que comience la Operación-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a trabajar

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Después de eso usa las Partes de las Bestias de Combate Caídas junto a las de Hades y Poseidón para reconstruirlo. Luego fui a Japón para pedirle ayuda a un Viejo Amigo. El Dr. Kisaragi para hacerlo (4) -Dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Al Dr. Kisaragi? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Si está Muerto-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Realmente lo está. Solamente contacte a su Hija, Honey Kisaragi para ello. Pedí algo de su Equipamiento Científico en Robótica y su Dispositivo de Fijación de Elementos Aerotransportados (5) para Reconstruir a Zeus y mejorarlo-Dijo Naruto para impacto del Prof. Kabuto.

\- ¿Tienes ese Dispositivo en tu Poder? -Dijo el Prof. Kabuto impactado.

-Sí, No fue fácil convencer a Honey de Darme uno, pero después de una Larga discusión por fin me dio uno-Dijo Naruto.

-Después fue al Monte Fūji y extraje Mineral Japanium del Monte, pero no ese que ustedes extraen. Sino que la versión más pura y concentrada que había-Dijo Naruto y Jefe pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo que el Más Puro que había? –Preguntó Jefe.

-Simple. Ustedes solo extraen el Mineral que encuentran, ese esta es Impuro, ya que está contaminado con la Tierra y los Minerales que había, por eso es más débil, pero el que yo extraje es de alta Pureza. Lo saque desde lo más profundo del Monte Fūji. Ahí nada además del Japanium sobrevive mucho tiempo, por ese el de Ahí es 100% Puro-Explico Naruto.

-Luego de eso mezcle el Japanium con varios Minerales de Alta Pureza como el Súper Acero Purificado del Dr. Hell, ese era muy resistente. También lo mezcle con Nanotecnología que cree y con Carne Viva de las Bestias de Combate Caídas. Esta Aleación es un Metal Viviente-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos-La Llame Super Aleación New Zα (Alfa)-Dijo Naruto y continuo su relato.

-Después de eso Investigue la Energía Fotónica e intentando mejorarla. Eso fue lo más difícil, tuve que crear un Cristal de Energía Fotónica para poder mejorarla. Luego con ella cree el "Reactor Graviton" (6) Un reactor que aprovecha la Energía Fotónica de diferentes formas, esta concentra toda la Energía en un Punto para luego dispersarla por todo el Cuerpo de golpe. Esta genera su propia energía y es ilimitada, Kaiser nunca se queda sin energía y eso potencia sus poderes. También puede controlar la Gravedad que le permite aumentar su velocidad y poder-Explico Naruto.

-Luego de eso comencé la remodelación de Zeus. Remplace la Vieja Armadura de Zeus con una Mejorada con Super Aleación New Zα que cree basándome en Mazinger Z-Dijo Naruto, pero Tetsuya lo interrumpió y preguntó.

-Si está basado en Z ¿Por qué tiene un Diseño tan demoníaco? –Preguntó Tetsuya.

-Bueno, Soy Fan de Devilman y no pude evitar colocar algo de él en Kaiser. De eso me base el Diseño de Wingle, de la Villana Sirene (7) y usando a Minerva X como Base-Dijo Naruto, ellos tuvieron una Gota de Sudor en la Nuca por su razón y luego Jefe dijo.

\- ¿Minerva X? ¿No es esa Robot Femenino que creo Juzo Kabuto para que sea la compañera de Mazinger Z, pero sus planos fueron Robados por el Dr. Hell y él la Construyo como una Bestia Mecánica? ¿Qué más tarde se revelo y el Dr. Hell la destruyo? –Preguntó Jefe.

-Sí, esa misma. Encontré sus restos en el Mar y la Reconstruí como Wingle, La Compañera de Kaiser. Ella no pudo ser la Compañera de Mazinger Z y así que le di otra oportunidad, esta vez como compañera de Kaiser-Respondió Naruto.

-Ya veo-Dijo El Prof. Kabuto.

\- ¿Puedo continuar con mi relato? –Preguntó Naruto y ellos asintieron-Bien, Después de remplazar su Armadura comencé con la remodelación interna. Primero le coloque el Reactor Graviton en el pecho, que le brindo Energía Ilimitada. Luego le implante Cuatro Cajas Negras que le dan distintas habilidades, Las cuales son:

Regeneración: Cuando está dañado, esto puede permitir reparaciones en una fracción de segundo.

Fortalecimiento: Alimenta la armadura y el núcleo del reactor, se puede combinar con las capacidades de la caja negra de la Metamorfosis.

Metamorfosis: Causa una transformación en una parte del cuerpo o en los accesorios para lograr ataques y habilidades versátiles.

Asimilación: Puede absorber nuevos componentes y adaptándolos a él. Dándole la Capacidad de Robar los Poderes de Otros Robots. [N/A: Esto se explicará en el Número (8)].

Luego le agregue los Componentes que estudie de Mazinger Z. Recree el **Rusuto Harikēn (Rust Hurricane, Huracán Corrosivo)** Para crear el **Rusuto Sutorīmu (Rust Stream, Viento Corrosivo)** De Kaiser y lo mejore dándole más potencia al Ataque y dándole mayor poder corrosivo.

Los **R oketto Panchi (Rocket Punch, Puño Cohete/Puños Fuera)** de Z tuve que separar los Brazos de Zeus para ello, luego de eso le di Cuatro Cohetes Extras para darles más poder y hacer el Mismo efecto que los **Doriru Preshā Panchi (Puños Perforadores de Presión) **de Gran Mazinger solo que más poderosos. Así cree los **Torunēdo Kurasshā Panchi (Tornado Crusher Punch, Puños de Tornado Trituradores) **de Kaiser.

El **Kōshiryoku Bīmu (Rayo Fotónico)** fue sencillo de replicar, solo tuve que colocar rayos de Energía Fotónica en los Ojos y usar un Lente para condensarlo en un Poderoso Rayo. Mi versión es más poderosa que el de los Otros, fácilmente puede igualar el **B uresuto Faiyā (Breast Fire, Fuego de Pecho)** de Z solo que estos están concentrados en un Poderoso Rayo.

El **Buresuto Faiyā (Breast Fire, Fuego de Pecho)** de Z también fue fácil de imitar. Solo tuve que colocar un par de Disipadores de Calor en el pecho y dirigir una Ráfaga de Energía Fotónica para crear mi versión, Como saben la llame **Inferuno Burasutā (Inferno Blaster, Ráfaga Infernal)** porque esas Llamas son del Mismo Infierno y esta alcanza una Temperatura de 3.000.000 ℃ (9). También use esos mismos Disipadores para crear las Pistolas Kaiser.

El **Misairu Panchi (Missile Punch, Bomba de Pecho)** fue sencillo de replicar, solo tuve que crear Bombas más poderosas y ponerle un lugar de almacenamiento en el vientre de Kaiser. También los **D oriru Misairu (Drill Missiles, Misiles Perforantes)** de Z también fueron fáciles de replicar, solo cree mini-misiles y le di punta de Taladro.

Los **Aian Kattā (Iron Cutter, Cortadores de Hierro)** de Z son muy bueno, capaces de cortar todo a su paso y la única arma cuerpo a cuerpo de Z. Pasé mucho tiempo intentando replicar su Filo, tuve que afilar las Hojas a nivel molecular para cortar cualquier cosa y también tienen Energía Fotónica en ellas aumentando su filo y dureza. Estas cosas pueden fácilmente cortar absolutamente cualquier cosa en el mundo, ni siquiera la Super Aleación New Zα es capaz de resistir su filo. Llame a las hojas **Z Kattā (Z Cutter, Cortadores Z).**

El **Reitou Bīmu (Rayo Congelante/de Hielo)** de Z fue fácil de replicar. Solo tuve que poner un Rayo en los Cuernos de Kaiser y ponerle un concentrado de Nitrógeno Líquido. Este concentrado bajo de los –195,8 °C del Nitrógeno normal y lo baja al Cero Absoluto (N/A: Que es −273,15 °C y es científicamente imposible)

Lo más difícil fue recrear el **Sandā Burēku (Thunder Break, Trueno Quebrador/Rayo Fulminante)** de Gran Mazinger, pero logre liberar Energía Fotónica a la Atmósfera y crear Nubes de Tormenta. Lo llame **Sōru Hanmā Burēkā (Thor Hammer Break, Martillo Rompedor de Thor).**

También agregue otras armas a Mazinkaiser, como las Pistolas Kaiser o La Espada Ganzato. Luego de la Modificación Externa y la Instalación de Armamento seguía la Modificación Interna de Zeus. Cerca del Corazón de Zeus implante el Reactor Graviton en el centro de su pecho, luego coloque un hangar en el Vientre de Zeus para guardar los Misiles, cree las Pistolas Kaiser y coloque sus cartuchos dentro de los brazos para luego recubrirlos con un Disipador de Calor para el **Buresuto Faiyā.**

Separe los brazos de Zeus y les coloque los Cohetes para los **Torunēdo Kurasshā** , dentro de ellos coloque los Misiles Perforadores, instale las Cuchillas dentro de los Puños con un seguro para evitar que salgan cuando los puños salgan disparados, en ellos instale un Arma para en caso de quedar sin la Espada o las Pistolas y dentro de ellos hay otras armas almacenadas.

Coloque Cañones de Energía Fotónica dentro de los Nuevos Ojos que le diseñe a Zeus ya que los anteriores estaban muy dañados, coloque una Turbina de Energía Fotónica junto a un Tanque de Acido en la Boca para el **Rusuto Harikēn** , remplace los viejos cuernos de Zeus con unos más poderosos y resistentes que dentro de ellos había el rayo congelante y un recetor para los rayos.

En las Piernas coloque unos Cohetes a reacción y pistones para aumentar la capacidad de Salto que tiene. También en ellas tiene un par de Armas que no voy a nombrar. Otra cosa que tiene es el Wing Cross, el Scrander de Kaiser. Este lo cree separándolo de Kaiser y este está colocado en Wingle, ella puede volar con este y cuando lo necesite puede separarse y mandarlo a Kaiser. Kaiser supera por mucho a sus predecesores-Dijo Naruto terminando su larga explicación.

-Ya veo. Entonces usaste Ingeniera Invertida para remodelar a Zeus y darle las Armas de Mazinger Z-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Si. Aunque me sorprendí al que había otro Mazinger y más poderoso que el Anterior-Dijo Naruto.

-Espera, ¿Si no conocías a Gran Mazinger como copiaste al **Sandā Burēku**? –Preguntó Jefe confuso.

-Simple. Cuando estaba dándole los toques finales a Kaiser supe del Resurgir del Imperio Mikenes e iba ayudar a Mazinger Z, pero antes que pudiera partir a salvarlo apareció Gran Mazinger y vi comencé a estudiarlo, entonces copie el **Sandā Burēku** -Respondió Naruto.

-Pero hubo unas pequeñas consecuencias-Dijo Naruto y Tetsuya preguntó.

\- ¿Cuáles consecuencias? –Preguntó Tetsuya. Naruto se quitó el Kimono que llevaba mostrando que el traje negro que usaba tenía la Espalda descubierta y para sorpresa de todos tenía una Entrada de algo en la Espalda (N/A: Como tienen los EVA de Neon Genesis Evangelion).

-Para poder Pilotear a Kaiser tuve que Modificar mi Cuerpo para poder conectarme a Zeus y resistir la inmensa fuerza de gravedad generada por Kaiser que daña los Órganos Internos (10). Para ellos tuve que conectarme a través de mi Columna Vertebral a Zeus y hacerme uno con él. Después Modifique Biológicamente mi Cuerpo haciendo mis Órganos Internos mucho más resistentes, inyecte Nanobots en mi cuerpo para que reparan el Daño en cuestión de Segundos, implante partes biónicas en mi cuerpo para mejorar mi rendimiento e incluso por debajo de toda mi piel, Músculos, nervios y Órganos tengo un Cuerpo Cibernético con un armazón esquelético negro y gris (11)-Revelo Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres exactamente? –Preguntó Jefe.

-Realmente no me importa, soy tanto maquina como hombre, pueden llamarme como quieran-Dijo Naruto sin ponerle importancia, abandono su Humanidad hace tiempo, ¿Debería importarle eso Ahora?

-Bien, ya que se aclararon las Dudas continuemos la Reparación de los Robots-Dijo el Prof. Kabuto.

-Entendido-Dijeron todos.

* * *

Imperio de Mikenes.

* * *

Nuevamente estaban en una reunión planeando su próximo ataque a la Fortaleza Científica con el fin de Acabar con Gran Mazinger y ese Nuevo Mazin. Todos estaban reunidos en la Sala del Trono, El Ministro Argos estaba a la izquierda del Gran Señor mientras que a la Derecha los Siete Generales y en el Centro el Duque Gorgon. Cada uno de ellos Estaba impaciente de comenzar con el Plan, estaban esperando la Información que obtuvo el Duque Gorgon sobre Kaiser y su Piloto.

-Bien, ¿Qué obtuviste sobre Mazinkaiser y su Piloto? –Preguntó el Gran Señor.

-En el poco tiempo que tuve encontré pocas cosas. Solo encontré Información Vieja sobre su Piloto-Dijo el Duque Gorgon.

-Bien, Dinos lo que sabes-Ordeno el Gran Señor. El Duque Gorgon dio unos toques en la Cabeza del Tigre y de sus ojos salio un rayo de un proyector mostrando una Imagen de Naruto.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Reconocido Científico en Biología, Bioquímica, Robótica, Biotecnología y Bio-Robótica. Hace Varios Años desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, muchos suponían que era para Trabajar en un Proyecto Secreto que estaba haciendo o terminando-Informo el Duque Gorgon.

-Ya sabemos cómo reconstruyo a Zeus en Mazinkaiser-Dijo Argos.

-Sí, solamente uso su Conocimiento en Robótica junto a su conocimiento de Biología y Bioquímica para curarlo y repararlo-Dijo Julicaesar.

\- ¿Qué obtuviste del Robot? –Preguntó Ligern. La Imagen que proyecto el Tigre se transformó en un Video mostrando la Batalla de Mazinkaiser contra los Berserkers

-Por su semejanza a Mazinger Z y Gran Mazinger suponemos que tiene las mismas armas solo que mejoradas. Solo conocemos Tres que comparte con sus predecesores y otras Dos que solo él tiene. Las cuales son **Roketto Panchi (Rocket Punch, Puños Fuera)** , **Buresuto Faiyā (Breast Fire, Fuego de Pecho)** y el **Misairu Panchi (Missile Punch, Bomba de Pecho)** que comparte con sus Predecesores mientras que tiene esas Pistolas y esa Espada. Solo eso pude encontrar-Dijo el Duque Gorgon.

-Hiciste un Excelente Trabajo teniendo tan poco tiempo, felicidades-Felicito el Gran Señor y luego preguntó.

-Mikenes ¿Cómo va la Reparación de Mikelos? –Preguntó el Gran Señor.

Un Soldado de Mikenes se acercó a él. Este era del mismo tamaño de un humano normal, llevaba un casco que era como un cráneo con un gran par de cuernos anaranjados hacia arriba, lentes negros y lo que parece ser un maquillaje negro dibujado similar a colmillos, así como armaduras de estilo griego, incluyendo un peto marrón sobre el torso, así como dos pares de brazaletes en cada brazo (N/A: La Versión Kaiser).

-El Motor Principal está al 90.05% reparado Mientras que el Secundario está en su 100%. El Hangar para las Bestias de Combate está totalmente reparado mientras que el Armamento esta reparado en un 37.08%. Mikelos tardara unos Días en estar reparada al 100%, pero puede volar y llevar Bestias de Combate, mientras no entre en Batalla debería estar bien-Informo el Soldado de Mikenes.

-Bien, prepárenla para el Combate-Dijo el Gran Señor y el Soldado asintió-General Ligern, prepárate para ir al combate y llévate a Sagitario junto Taurus al combate-Ordeno el Gran Señor.

-Ha. Pero Gran Señor ¿Sera Buena idea mandar a esos Dos? No son muy obedientes que Digamos y tampoco son buenos trabajando Juntos-Preguntó Ligern.

-Solo mándalos, Ellos Dos son fuertes y lo que importa es el resultado-Dijo El Gran Señor.

-Entendido, Partiré de Inmediato-Dijo el General Ligern partiendo a la Nave. Mientras que estaban cargando a los Dos Bestias de Combate.

Sagitario era una Bestia de Combate tipo centauro adornada en su mayoría con armadura púrpura. Su cabeza presenta tres cuernos que se extienden desde su cabeza y está armada con una lanza y un escudo con púas. En el Centro de su Pecho tenía un Rostro Humano (11).

Tauros era una Bestia de Combate Humanoide con una cabeza de ciervo de perro con cuernos grises oscuros que miran hacia delante y tiene púas en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sobre su cuerpo blanco, lleva un ejército centurión marrón (12). Mientras que su verdadero Rostro estaba en el estómago y este no parecía muy humano.

Ambas iban caminando a la entrada a Mikelos. Mazinkaiser SKL vs Los Mikenes Round 2º ¡Fight!

* * *

(1) Originalmente la Base del Dr. Hell era la Isla de Bardos hasta que fue expulsado de ella por un ataque y después de eso se trasladó a otra isla donde creo su fortaleza "El Castillo del Infierno", pero en mi versión después de la Huida del Dr. Juzo Kabuto él había cargado a todos las Bestias Mecánicas que había hecho y se trasladó al Castillo del Infierno.

(2) En Shin Mazinger Shōgeki! Z Hen (Literalmente El verdadero Mazinger ¡Saga Z Impacto!) también llamada "Mazinger Edición Z: Impacto" Poseidón nunca aparece físicamente, pero en un Flashback aparece una Imagen de él y parece ser basado en la Versión de Z Mazinger, solo que fue actualizado.

(3) La Versión de Shin Mazinger Shōgeki! Z Hen que está basado en la de Z Mazinger, solo que fue actualizado.

(4) El Dr. Kisaragi es un Personaje que aparece en otra serie de Gō Nagai el Creador de Mazinger Z llamada "Cutey Honey". Esta serie está conectada con Mazinger Z, Honey aparece en el Manga o el Anime en varias ocasiones y su "Padre" El Dr. Kisaragi también aparece.

(5) El Dispositivo de Fijación de Elementos Aerotransportados es el aparato que le permite a la Androide Honey Kisaragi transformarse en la Heroína Cutey Honey. El Dispositivo es un sistema de enredo mutuo creado por el Dr. Kisaragi y es mejor conocido por ser utilizado por su creación, las diversas encarnaciones de Cutey Honey.

El dispositivo hizo algunas apariciones en la franquicia de Mazinger, a menudo acompañando a Honey. Su habilidad principal es crear objetos a partir de las partículas subatómicas circundantes controlando el espacio a su alrededor en lugar de a través de la fusión nuclear. También permite al usuario disfrazarse cambiando su apariencia, ya sea su ropa o incluso su propia anatomía, lo que permite al usuario curarse de cualquier daño. En otras palabras, crea cosas de la Nada y puede darle a un Androide Músculos y Piel para que sea un Tipo de Humano.

(6) El reactor Graviton es un Dispositivo que aparece en Mazinkaiser SKL. El Reactor Graviton es un dispositivo que recibe la Energía de La Prisión Gravitacional que es un potente generador que controla la gravedad, esta cosa fue era demasiado complejo para controlarlo y causó que una masa de tierra completa quedara aislada por un gigantesco tornado y un campo de gravedad, creando Machine Island. Originalmente esta cosa estaba dentro de otro Robot llamado "Iron Kaiser" el Prototipo de Mazinkaiser, pero lo coloque dentro de Mazinkaiser SKL para aumentar sus Poderes.

(7) Esto es verdad. Gō Nagai también es el Creador de Devilman y también estos universos están conectados. En Mazinger Z Devilman es un Manga muy popular y también aparece la Estatua del Devilman Original en un Baño. También hay una Película llamada "Mazinger Z vs. Devilman" en donde aparecen ellos, en Mazinger Angels (Otra versión de Mazinger Z) Minerva X tiene un Modo Alternativo que se basa en la Villana Sirene de Devilman que ella fue la Base del Robot Wingle que fue adaptado del modo Sirene de Minerva X y creado en una forma que se parece a Devilman Lady, un Manga del Mismo Nombre.

(8) Las Cajas Negras las Base de las Mismas de Mazinger Z de la versión Shin Mazinger ZERO solo que son 7 en lugar de Cuatro y use las base del Gran Mazinger de esta versión, que este se puede transformar en Gran Mazinkaiser. Una versión Avanzada de Mazinkaiser Original.

(9) El **Buresuto Faiyā** de Mazinger Z alcanza una Temperatura de 30.000 ℃, el de Mazinkaiser es 100 veces más poderoso (30.000 x 100= 3.000.000) dándole la potencia de una quinta parte de la Temperatura del Núcleo del Sol (Que es 15.000.000 ℃). El poder de Mazinkaiser es tan grande que nada lo puede destruir, ni siquiera la exposición al Núcleo del Sol puede dañarlo

(10) En eso me base en la Versión ZERO de Gran Mazinger que su inmenso poder produce una inmensa fuerza de gravedad generada que puede paralizar y dañar los órganos del piloto, lo que obligó a Kenzo a obtener un cuerpo ciborg y producir en masa clones de Tetsuya que eran Humanos Mejorados para poder pilotear al Gran.

(10) El Cuerpo es como el de Koji que obtuvo después de que su viejo cuerpo se daña más allá de la medicina convencional, obtiene un cuerpo ciborg con un armazón esquelético negro y gris, que cubre con capas de piel artificial y músculo del dispositivo de fijación de elementos aerotransportados incorporado. Solo busquen por Google "Mazinger ZERO Koji Cyborg" y debería aparecer una Imagen del manga que muestra su Cuerpo.

(11) Esta es la Bestia Mecánica Fantasmal Kentol Γ7 del Episodio 73 de Mazinger Z. Solo que la modifique ligeramente.

(12) La Bestia Mecánica Minos M7 del Episodio 70 de Mazinger Z. Solo que la modifique ligeramente.

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
